


Answer the Question

by Kotomine



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: (the secondary characters didn't have tags so), F/F, Maki's dad, Maki's mom, Nico's mom, Time Skips, Yazawa siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotomine/pseuds/Kotomine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Nico celebrates ten years working as Japan's most popular idol, Maki asks a question that's been in the making for about as long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answer the Question

In front of a hundred or so people, in front of friends, family, industry leaders and people there just to say they had been there, Nico had found herself red in the face. She wasn't sure if she was angry, embarrassed, or feeling the heat of a room packed beyond belief. This was supposed to be a party celebrating the ten years she had worked as a solo artist, capturing the hearts of the nation as one of Japan's most popular idols – or the most popular, as she thought herself. What had been a lively and boisterous event had gone completely silent, Nico most of all.

 

“W-what are you joking around for? Look, now everyone's staring at us – at you! Is that what you wanted: the attention? Are you happy?” A flustered response finally spilled out, breaking the silence. Her gaze met that of Maki, who for the first time in recent memory was looking up at Nico, as she was kneeling on the floor.

 

“I'm completely serious. Don't make this more embarrassing as it is, just answer my question, please!” In any other situation, what Maki said may have seemed desperate in tone, but if anyone witnessing this were to say, the word they would use would be “stubborn.” That's what people usually thought of her, as the needlessly hard-working successor to her family's hospital. Despite her fate being so obvious and easily laid out for her, she wanted to show that she earned that place just like any other doctor. She wanted her name to not be associated with the effortless fortune that people always joked about, Nico especially.  


“If you didn't want this to be embarrassing, why ask in front of all these people?!” Looking around, Nico saw people whispering, shaking their heads, until she met the gaze of Maki's father. He was a hard man to read most of the time, but now in particular she wanted to pry his mind open to see how he felt about this. His wife stood next to him, hand cupped over her mouth in what could be nothing other than bewilderment. Nico scanned the crowed to look for her family – Cotarou, who had started to grow taller than any of the women in his family, looked genuinely surprised for the first time in his life. Cocoa was watching over Cocoro, who looked as if she had fainted. And her mother, her mother would surely know how much of a bad idea this wa – she was smiling?! _Not now_ , Nico thought, _save that reaction for the others! I don't need this right now!_

 

“Nico-chan.” Maki lowered her voice, gently taking a hold of Nico's hand. “It's not that I wanted to take away from how big of a day today is, because I know how important this whole part of your life has been for you. It's been important to me too, so I wanted to ask you here. I didn't want this to be some secret.”

 

“But I'm so busy, and you're so busy! You know that, and you're asking me something so huge! There's no way this would work out!” The more she spoke, the louder her voice got, the more she started to cry. “Don't be so selfish, throwing away your future like that...”

 

Maki stood up, handkerchief in hand dabbing the tears away. “I'm not throwing anything away, and I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it would work out. Do you want this to work out?”

 

“Don't ask such a dumb question, of course I do! But here you are, making a scene, making me cry!”

“I'm not the one making a scene right now.” Maki put her handkerchief away. “But if you want this to work, then it will. You've come this far because you wanted this all to happen. Nothing should stop you from having that continue. So, I'll ask again.”

 

This time, she pulled a small platinum ring from her pocket. “Will you marry me?”

 

Nico's face got even redder than before. “Y-you should be happy that I'm even giving this as much thought as I am right now, there are so many other people I could consider--”

 

“Have any of them known you for as long as we've been together?” Maki asked.

 

“Don't be so smug about this!”

 

“Nico-chan, please just answer –”

 

She grabbed the ring before Maki could finish. “...Of course I will. Did you really have to ask twice? You're so insistent, as alwa– hey!”

 

She was caught in one of the tightest hugs she ever got from Maki, but Nico could hardly find it in herself to break out of it. Really crying, she didn't want to show her face to anyone. Her head was full of thoughts about what just happened, what she had just agreed to, what could potentially happen in the future, that she couldn't hear at first the sounds of the crowd around her. But when she did, she was caught off guard by the sound of applause.

 

“I'm sure all the people here want this to happen too,” Maki said, at this point lifting Nico up above her head.

 

“They're not _all_ coming to the wedding,” Nico said, laughing.

 

“Are we at least invited?”

 

Looking over, the two of them saw the other members of μ's gathered around, most them with smiles on their faces.

 

“This is the first time Maki-chan's been so bold in public!” Nozomi said, like an older sister making fun of her sibling. “You better not break Nico-chan's heart after such a big stunt.”

 

“Maki-chan is a responsible person, I think we can trust her with more than just that,” Eli answered. “What I'm worried about is if they were to raise children –”

 

“I won't let her spoil them to death,” Nico quickly snapped. “It's too soon to think about that anyway!”

 

“Can we come over to play with them?” both Honoka and Rin said with excitement.

 

“She just said it was too soon!” Maki said. She started getting annoyed at how everyone else already started planning the future, but in a way appreciated the sentiment.

 

“I think they just mean if you do have children,” Umi said. “Just know you have all of us to watch them while you both are busy.”

 

Kotori chimed in. “And if you need help with wedding plans, we can do that too! Like if you both want dresses, or suits, or anything else!”

 

“Anyway, congratulations to you both! This wedding will be the most exciting thing the idol industry will see in years!” Hanayo said. “Hopefully the tabloids don't give Maki-chan and you any trouble, Nico-chan.”

 

“As if I'd let them,” Nico said indignantly. “This is going to be the greatest wedding ever, and they aren't invited!”

 

“Before we deal with them, maybe we should convince my Papa that he shouldn't worry about us so much,” Maki said, lowering Nico back down. “I think Mama's okay with this, at least.”

 

“My mother is apparently more than okay, if her fist pump was anything to go by,” Nico said. “You should probably talk to Cocoro about this and take responsibility for her fainting.”

 

“The dramatic quality must be a genetic trait,” Maki joked. “We should adopt to make sure the kids don't inherit it.”

 

“Or your little _tsundere_ episodes.”

 

“You're one to talk!”

 

Their would-be quarrel was stopped when someone tapped Maki on the shoulder. It was Nico's mother, who was holding a camera.

 

“Picture time, you two! Cocoa said she needs one for her scrapbook.”

 

“One for us too, if that's all right,” Maki's mother asked, still trying to console her husband with a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Of course! We're all going to be family soon enough,” Mrs. Yazawa said with a smile. “All right, Nico, Maki-chan, get ready!”

 

Nico was poised to pose with her signature hand gesture, but in a flash was scooped up into a bridal hold by Maki, whose smug grin quickly turned into a smile.

 

“Still showing off?”

 

“I thought I should practice while I still can,” Maki answered, while the first picture was taken and requests for one more were coming in from the other guests. But instead of facing them, Nico leaned up to kiss Maki while she was still being held. This caused for even more clamoring for pictures.

 

“W-what was that, all of a sudden?” Maki fumbled, now the one to blush.

 

Nico smiled this time. “Some practice.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1352673 of "This Probably Has Been Done Before," also known as my first Love Live! fic. I just want my daughter Maki to be happy with her girlfriend/now-fiance, is that too much to ask?
> 
> Minor cameos from everyone because that's only fair. Tagging all of them in the character tags would be unfair, so I have refrained.


End file.
